bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ichikue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome Welcome to the BFF site. I hope you have a wonderful time here and make some pretty cool characters. If you ever need any help with anything feel free to ask me. RazeOfLight 12:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lieuntant fight Hmm sure why not. Which character did you want to spar against? I have my main character Malik, but I could also use the antagonist Dorothy. --- Illuminate Void 18:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your reply. Umm could I please have some time to look at both articles and then make my character. Thanks Ichi. Ichikue 15:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you need help creating any of your abilities just let me know. I may not have much experience in RPing through the boards but I do happen to know a lot about character creation and regulating powers and limitations to create interesting characters. --- Illuminate Void 17:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads u. I am really stumped on one thing. How do you make the content boxes. it sounds stpid but trying to make him i have no content box. plz help >Ichi. Ichikue 17:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Character Creation When you're editing your page click on the Template drop down box. It should be directly under INSERT in the blue heading. You should get a list of options, just click on Template:Infobox. You'll get the infobox, but you dont want to use this one. Instead click on the "Choose another template" at the bottom of the popup. It should be a gray button. Click it. After that you should get another popup window. In the "Browse for a Template" you'll see "Most Frequently Used". Click on the Bleach Character Infobox (Shinigami). That should get you the proper infobox for your character. After just type in what you want to be displayed. Here you'll see Title, Image, Name, Kanji, Romanji, etc. Type in your character name in both the Title and Name boxes. As for the image, you'll need to actually write in the code which should look something like this: . So if you uploaded a pic and called it Seijaku Ichi, then it would look like this: . The same is similar if you wanted a link to any other articles, although I'm not sure on the exact wording. For example if you wanted a link to your race as a shinigami it would look like this: Shinigami, the same goes for affiliation for Seireitei Seireitei. Hopefully that should get you started. As for determining his abilities as a Swordsman, and Kido, look at my character Malik. I really tried to explain his exact capabilities with Kido, such as which numbers of Kidou he could use without an incantation, how much power they had, whether they could be used in combat, or as support, whether he was even capable of using some Kido at all. For swordsmanship I suggest basing it off an actual style of combat and just expand from there, describing how he fights, left-handed, right-handed, one hand in his pocket, whether he favors thrusts, or slashes. This might require a bit of research depending on detailed you want to get, you might try looking up some various sword arts and go with that. --- Illuminate Void 18:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC)